Thunderstorms And Lightning
by ThatBrownEyedIrishGirl
Summary: Being caught in a thunderstorm has interesting results for Stiles and Lydia. Oneshot.


**Thunderstorms and Lightning**

**(Very, very frightening)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**So, this is just a cute little oneshot about Stydia in a thunderstorm. It's really not all that great, but still, I hope you enjoy. **

**Note: The story makes reference to a failed study session, and if you want to read about that, the story is on my profile. It's called 'Bruises and Band-Aids'.**

* * *

"_People are advised to stay indoors until the storm passes or risk serious danger. All roads are severely flooded, and more rainfall is expected._ "

Lydia Martin nibbled her bottom lip nervously, glancing out through the window at the storm raging outside. She had never been a big fan of them, but the fact that she had never seen one so bad before was making her anxious.

The rain had begun to fall during the school day, though it was light up until she arrived at Stiles's house for their study session. Their last attempt had failed due to Stiles being attacked and ending up with bruised ribs, and they had so far been successful in studying this time. Though Lydia would have been able to concentrate better had the skies remained closed.

Stiles had gone downstairs to answer the phone and Lydia remained sat on his bed, trying not to give into her fear and yelp whenever a particularly loud roar of thunder sounded outside.

She jumped when her phone beeped, though it was only a text from her mother; _Stay where you are for tonight. Too dangerous to drive. Be safe._

Lydia quickly sent a text back and tossed her phone onto the bed, finally getting up and switching off the radio. The news broadcast was only proving to make her feel worse.

"That was my dad." Stiles announced as he walked back in,"He's stuck down at the station for the night. Lydia, I don't think you should try and drive home, I -"

"My mom just texted." Lydia interjected,"She told me to stay put."

"Okay, so, we're in agreement! Great. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She replied, her green eyes wide and darting towards the window.

"You're shaking."

"I'm cold."

Stiles looked around himself and then darted towards his wardrobe, grabbing a grey hoodie from it and wrapping it around her shoulders. She slipped her arms through it, and he zipped it up, rubbing her arms to generate heat,"Better?"

Lydia nodded, glancing up at him through thick eyelashes. Just then, another crash of thunder came from outside, and all the lights switched off. Lydia whimpered and clutched the fabric of Stiles's t-shirt, scrunching the thin material into a ball in her fist and burying her face in the space between his neck and shoulder. Stiles's arm wound around her back, his fingertips rubbing small circles on the sliver of skin that had been exposed by her blouse riding up.

"It's okay. The electricity just went out. I think there are flashlights and candles downstairs." Stiles ran his hand up and down her spine, feeling the tension in her small body as it shuddered against his,"Lydia, are you okay?"

"I don't like storms." She confessed, pulling her head back, but still clinging to him.

"It can't hurt you. You're safe in here." Stiles promised,"Do you want to come with me to find the flashlights or -"

"I am not leaving your side."

"Okay then." Stiles nodded,"Here, take my hand."

Lydia nodded and felt his hand squeeze hers. She squeezed back and gave him a small smile. He entered the hallway slowly, taking hesitant steps forward as the house was completely pitch black, and he wasn't the stealthiest on a good day. Lydia shuffled along behind him, both hands now wrapped around his. She was silent in her movements, and he glanced over his shoulder to check on her. He could just make her out, her eyes remaining glued to the floor so she didn't trip. Stiles felt around the air in front of him for the top of the staircase and found it, grabbing a hold of it and extending his leg to find the first step. He stopped and helped Lydia down.

This continued until they reached the end of the stairs, and finally, the large windows in the hallway let in some light from the full moon, illuminating enough of the path into the kitchen. Lydia seemed to relax a bit more now that she could see better and removed one hand, though keeping her other firmly interlocked with his.

Stiles led the way into the kitchen and pulled the curtains open to shed some light on the dark room,"Flashlights should be in the drawers and candles are in the cupboard."

Lydia nodded, moving towards the cupboard and letting go of him,"I found them."

Stiles plunged his hand into the mess that was the drawer beneath the skin and tightened his grip around one of the large yellow flashlights. He switched it on and waved it around to room before settling the glow back down at the drawer so he could quickly locate the other one. He handed it to Lydia and took a few candles from her, balancing the flashlight between his teeth as they made their way into the living room.

He managed to find a box of matches from behind the clock on the mantlepiece, and they made quick work of lighting as many as they could. Finally, the living room had a slight golden glow to it and Lydia flopped down on the couch, clutching a pillow to her chest,"So, what do we do know?"

"Wait it out." Stiles replied, taking a seat beside her,"That's all we really can do."

Lydia took a deep breath,"We could play a game."

Stiles smiled,"What did you have in mind?"

"Twenty questions?"

"Deal. You can go first."

Lydia pursed her lips, the storm momentarily forgotten as she wracked her brain,"If you could do anything in the world, what would you do?"

"Anything in the world? Buy an elephant."

Lydia laughed,"An elephant?"

"What? I could show up to school and be like 'What up, losers? I've got an elephant'." He laughed, making her giggle.

"Would I get to ride on the elephant?"

"But of course." Stiles grinned,"Okay, my turn; What is your full name?"

"Easy. Lydia Grace Martin. Describe your fighting style; ninja master or drunken monkey?"

"Drunken monkey ninja. What do you notice first; eyes or smile?"

"Eyes." Lydia answered,"What's your favorite holiday?"

"Christmas or Halloween. What's your biggest fear?"

Lydia opened her mouth to speak when out of nowhere, the entire house lit up for a split second, and then the now familiar crashing of thunder quickly followed. Lydia squeaked.

"Storms!"

"Okay, bad question." Stiles hurried to wrap his arms around her, rocking her gently,"It's okay. You're okay."

"God, this is so embarrassing." Lydia sniffled,"I'm sorry that I'm so jumpy."

"Hey, it's nothing; you should see me around spiders."

Lydia laughed,"You're afraid of spiders?"

"Can't stand them." Stiles nodded,"They just show up out of nowhere as if they own the place and you turn your head for a split second, and boom, it's gone, never to be seen again until you wake up and it's crawling across your pillow."

Lydia raised an eyebrow,"I have a feeling you speak from personal experience."

"It was a dark time."

Lydia smiled, and it was then Stiles realized she had began to cry just a little bit. Her eyes were clear, but her eyelashes were wet and there was a single tear drop threatening to roll down her flushed cheek at any moment. Stiles reached across and brushed it away, letting his fingertips trail down the side of her face, pushing her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear.

"Thanks for taking care of me." Lydia whispered,"No one has ever really done that before."

"My pleasure. Besides, maybe you're the one taking care of me."

"What?"

"Maybe I'm scared too, and maybe you being here makes it easier."

"You're afraid of storms too?"

"Does it make me less of a man?"

Lydia shook her head assuredly,"No. It actually makes me feel better."

"Gee, thanks."

"Not in a bad way." Lydia rolled her eyes, slugging his arm,"But in a 'You know how I feel' way. I always felt like an idiot being afraid of something around Jackson. He always had his ego on full blast. He was never really _with _me. But you..." She let her hand trail from his chest to his shoulder, and down his arm towards his hand, where she interlaced their fingers,"You know _me_. The real me. And I like that."

Stiles swallowed thickly and cleared his throat, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck,"Am I blushing? I feel like I'm blushing. Well, now I'm definitely blushing, I -"

"Stiles."

"Yeah?"

"Just kiss me already."

"Right, kissing. Kissing you. I can do that. Mmhmm, definitely. Yup." Stiles shifted closer, his hand cupping the side of his face. He took a deep breath as her eyes flitted from his eyes to his lips and then closed.

When his lips finally met hers, Stiles felt as though he was floating. Third grade Stiles was doing a whole celebratory dance routine in his head, high-fiving middle school Stiles in the process. Lydia melted into him and his arms moved to encircle her waist as her hand rested on his cheek, and she threw her arm around his neck, dragging her nails through his hair.

Lydia smiled against his lips, hooking her leg around his side and moving so she was on his lap. Stiles broke the kiss in order to breathe, and Lydia turned her attention to his neck, planting tiny, feather-like kisses along his neck before stopping at the point under his ear where his jaw began and swirling her tongue against the flesh, and biting down softly before soothing it with her tongue and lips again. Stiles groaned, his head falling back as his hands gripped her waist.

He felt Lydia smirk and decided to be daring, flipping them so she was on her back and he was on top of her. Lydia gasped, and giggled as he smirked and smashed his lips against her mouth again.

Their joined hands wrestled for dominance, and finally, Lydia managed to sit up, only for Stiles to slip back and roll off the couch, bringing her with him.

They both landed with a thud before bursting into laughter. Lydia rested her head against his shoulder, muffling her giggles as he chuckled loudly and wrapped his arms around her tighter. Lydia raised her head,"Well, that got interesting."

"Maybe a little _too _interesting." Stiles added,"For now."

"For now." Lydia nodded in agreement, giving him one last kiss before rolling off him and curling up in his arms on the floor, yawning,"Goodnight, Stiles."

"Goodnight, Lydia."

* * *

**Well that turned out different than I originally planned. I figure it comes from my excitement about the impending Stydia kiss. If any of you follow me on Tumblr, you'll know I'm **_**very **_**excited for that.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think.**

**~ Megan.**


End file.
